Aries Dream
by Faelinys
Summary: ITASAKU story. Re-edited. Sakura returns from Amegakure with a group of Ame shinobi, after receiving an order from Tsunade , to help the injured in the Village Hidden in the Rain. The Kouukage is requested to come to Konoha to sign an alliance with Village of the Leaf. Can the two overcome all threats that would await them or will their faith be broken easily? In Progress
1. Chapter 1 - Incoming Party

**Alrighty. So before we start. I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction , except for Yuri Shinsen. And some more to come in the future. The rest are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Also this story is re-edited. If you have read the first chapters, before I re-edited, I suggest you read them again. Probably most of you have noticed that my native language is** **not** **English. I will have to apologize now if you will notice any grammar mistakes, as I do not have a beta-reader. Then again, I write fanfictions cause they help me to somehow improve my writing style and everything English based. That's why I apologize for any mistakes you find, I thank you for reading the story and hope that you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 1 - Incoming Party**

The gates of Konoha were open for the arrival of Amegakure shinobis. They weren't far away since the Hokage received the notice that they would be arriving shortly around 30 minutes. Tsunade looked troubled as she re-read the piece of paper in front of her.

"What has you frowning Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked her while glancing warrily at the blonde woman.

"The information I just received." Tsunade eyes Shizune before giving her a piece of her mind.

"She's returning." the words came out as a whisper, while Shizune realized the meaning of her words.

"You can't be...It's been 10 years since she was sent there. If she's finally coming back, than that means.." Shizune's was way too surprised that she couldn't hide her astonishment.

"Even if she was raised here, Amegakure was still her birthplace. She finally took control over the Village of the Rain, however this must stay between the two of us for now. No one must know that the Kouukage would be residing in Konoha. This is confidential Shizune and of utmost importance. I will let it be known only to Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga and Mikoto Uchiha. But I will tell them myself after I have consulted with the Kouukage as soon as she arrives." Tsunade was revising the current situation of the village as she spoke, swinging the cup of sake in her hand. "If anyone outside Konoha got word of this, then there would surely be another war and I do not want that happening. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am. But to overthrow the group of rebels, and form and alliance with Konoha, I never thought that such a thing could happen. But...is this alliance enough? After all it's just a pact on a thin string, that could always be broken." Shizune was thinking about all the possibilities that could lead to a disaster if anyone else was to know.

"And that's exactly why I'm wanting this between these walls, only the people selected knowing. I cannot risk getting her in danger, and complicate things. In a few weeks, it will be known all around the world of shinobi, but not now." Tsunade frowned at the mere idea of what would happen after everyone knew. She had to think carefully about the upcoming events.

"Have you ever met her after her departure Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes. Several times in fact. But you must know that she has changed. She's not anymore the little girl you used to know."

"Most likely, after living 10 years between comrades, but at the same time enemies. I just hope this pact was not a mistake on our side."

"It wasn't. Actually it was the best decision so far. Knowing her and the determination she has, taking care of the Oni, was a piece of cake. You will see. She actually might be a better Kage than me."

"You cannot mean that. She was but a child when she left. She couldn't have changed that much in that manner."

"Trust me. You will find out when you see her."

 _ ***knock knock***_

"Dismissed Shizune. Come in." Tsunade yelled behind her desk pilled with documents and medical records.

"Hokage-sama. They will arrive in 10 minutes at the gate. Neji-san saw them, and they are approaching fast." Hatake Kakashi informed the Tsunade after closing the door behind him.

"Got it Kakashi. Restrain all Konoha squads from trying to attack them. I don't want any incidents happening on the first day of their arrival."

"Will you be coming also? After all your pupil is also returning home with the shinobi from Ame."

"Sakura will know where to find me. When you see her, tell her to come to my office. I want to talk to her about her new duties in Konoha. I will be having her admissed as an ANBU captain after all she's done for Konoha." Tsunade was quite proud of her apprentice and she almost boasted that she was the best one she ever had in all her life.

"Are you sure she is ready for taking that role? I know you trained her and all that, but still, it would be quite a burden for a girl like her."

"Hatake, have you forgotten that we're speaking about your teammate also? You know her as well as I do, and we both know that she's perfectly capable on taking a leadership role within ANBU. We both trained her. That should answer your question." Kakashi knew very well that Sakura was ready, but still had his doubts. However he couldn't deny that besides her medical and destructive abilities, Sakura was not a shinobi to be taken lightly, underestimated by anyone. In his oppinion she was on the same level with Uchiha Itachi, another captain from the ANBU squad.

"Well then, I will see to the arrival party. I suppose we'll hold a meeting later?" Kakashi already knew the answer to his question, but he still wanted to make sure.

"Yes. We'll need to talk about the incoming party. We must keep our guard up at all times regardless of who enters or exits the village. I will see you then and discuss more. You're dismissed." As she waved him off, another issue came up with which Tsunade had to deal. Leaving the office she turned towards the Uchiha compound to settle some affairs. The trust in Uchiha clan of the Village of the Leaf people has become a burden and she could no longer wave it aside. The Uchihas were not regarded properly as they should be, being one of the four noble clans that founded Konoha and were the most powerful clan within the village, but people didn't trust them. Eventually they were isolated from the village's affairs, which led to several of their deaths. She had to do something about it and she would.

Tsunade found herself thinking about the time when Konoha was founded once again. She read several books and another one dusted she found hidden within the depths of the clasified archives. After she read the files, she concluded that there was someone who wanted to hide that piece of information which was most vital at the current time. Only the previous Hokage knew, but kept it to himself. If the truth was to be known now by anyone else besides her, she wouldn't be able to avoid a coup d'etat incoming from the other powerful clans. Firstly she would need to think on this, on how to protect the village at any cost and threat incoming, and then would she inform the elders. She was sure they wouldn't like this when she informed them about her findings but it had to be done. The Haruno clan would not be forgotten, after they helped protect the village several years ago. In this matter she would have to put her faith in Sakura that she would be willing to help her keep the village safe once again. Finding her resolve, she entered the Uchiha compound.

 _ ***meanwhile at the gate***_

Everyone heard that Sakura was returning from the Amegakure accompanying the party from Amegakure and they waited around to see a glimpse of her. Since it's been a long time since they last saw her, they felt joy for her arrival, but also a bit wary. They didn't know how she turned out after such a long time. Naruto and Sasuke were the most anxious as they haven't seen her since she left the village. Only Ino and Shikamaru saw her more often than not. Kakashi was by their side, together with the rest of her friends from the other teams: Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Neji and so on. When Kakashi saw the party approach he noticed that all of them were wearing masks.

"What are they up to? To go as far as to hide their faces..." But Kakashi couldn't finish his thought as Itachi landed by his side with Shisui.

"Kakashi." He nodded to the silver haired shinobi, and also acknowledged Kakashi's nod returned. Said a short hello to his brother and Naruto and focused on captain Hatake. Same as him, he was a captain of an ANBU squad, and one of the few people to speak so casually with him, which he allowed. Him being the heir to claim the leadership of Uchiha clan, had to keep to himself most of the time, with few exceptions.

"Itachi. Shisui. Is your mission over?"

"Yes. We just returned and reported to the Hokage when we were informed that Amegakure shinobi are to be guests here for a while."

"Aye. For how long, I do not know. Hokage-sama didn't say much about their purposes of coming here, but there will be a meeting later on and we will find out. Or so she said." Itachi listened his comrade but still found himself suspicious of the Amegakure people.

"Masks. For what reason?" Itachi asked.

"I am about to find out. Naruto, Sasuke, are you ready to meet your former teammate?" Kakashi chuckled under his mask knowing very well that they couldn't wait much longer. But as he surveilled the incoming party, he couldn't decide which one of them was her.

"Why are you asking, since you know?" Sasuke retorted.

"Sakura? Haruno Sakura? She was in Amegakure?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. Under strict orders from Hokage-sama it seems. She said that her apprentice would also be returning with the Amegakure Shinobi, but so far I don't see her."

"Hm...Weird." He focused again on the people approaching and waited. He was also curious to see how she turned out. The last time he saw her, was when she's been but a child, 9 or 10 years old. By that time he was 16 and mostly gone in missions as an ANBU captain. He was barely at home and saw even less Sasuke and his friends. He also recalled that she used to fawn a lot over Sasuke at that age, as most of the girls.

"Ah, here they are. Welcome to Konoha." Kakashi's voice startled him and settled his gaze on the people in front of him. There were only 6 in number, and noticed that two of them were females, but none seemed to be Sakura. "Just like Hatake said." he thought to himself.

"Thank you for having us here. By chance, is Sakura-sama with you? She separated from us and took at a higher speed towards the village. Unfortunately we were attacked yesterday by Mist shinobi, however she took care of everything in less than a minute. I hope she arrived safe and sound, even if she didn't have not even a tiny scratch." The one who spoke was a woman, and Itachi knew that she was of some import since none of the others tried to overspeak her.

"I cannot tell you that since we haven't seen her. In fact we were waiting for you and her, here at the gate." Kakashi responded to the woman with respect. "But if it's as you say, she surely is alright. After all she was trained as a medic-nin under the Hokage, Tsunade-sama. Please follow me this way, so that I can take you to your assigned quarters for the stay."

"Thank you. We're quite drained after a week of running continuously. For some reason, several people knew that we had departed for Konoha, and were ambushed 3 times already. But then again, Sakura-sama protected us very well."

"Wah, Sakura became that strong? I can't believe that. I will have to see for myself how strong she got when we will spar in the future." Naruto couldn't hide his astonishment and neither Sasuke. He eyed his brother, but Itachi's face wouldn't give anything away.

"Just a moment. I couldn't miss the fact that you keep using honorifics when saying her name. May I know why?" The one who asked was Itachi and the question took aback the Amegakure Shinobi, but they were quick to regain their composure and answered to the question.

"When Sakura-sama came to our village, we were wary of her, but when we saw her tending to the people in pain and hurt, our faith in winning the war against the Mist, was restored. She's very important to us as a comrade and friend. Thus we're only according her the respect due for all she's done for us. If it weren't for her, we wouldn't be here talking to you." The answer placated Itachi and the rest present at the gate, but also raised some more question for the Uchiha next leader to be.

"She sure is regarded well by these people." finishing his thought he stepped aside so that the party could pass through.

"Thank you for your kindness. Please lead the way..."

"Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi. I am sorry I haven't made the introductions, but we have plenty of time later."

"Yes. Please let Hokage-sama know that we've arrived well and we're waiting to meet her at long last." Kakashi was quite impressed with the woman's display and way of talking. He noticed that she was well raised and learnt.

"You can address me by the name Yuri. Shinsen Yuri." Nodding to her, Kakashi led the group to their quarters together with Itachi and Shisui, leaving the rest behind frowning.

"And I thought we could see Sakura. I wonder where she is." Ino sighed and turned to leave.

"Hey Sasuke, do you think she's alright?" Naruto asked warily.

"She's alright. Otherwise we would have found out by now if something was wrong. She'll come to us when she thinks it's time. I'm going home." Sasuke took his leave, jumping on the rooftops of the houses. Not longer after, the location was deserted and the gates closed, and kept in watch by Konoha Shinobi.


	2. Chapter 2 - Reunion

**Chapter 2 - Reunion**

"Then Mikoto-san, I would trust you with this. Please have Sakura here for a while, until I can find proper accommodation for her. It would be much easier to live here, since she hasn't been in village for a while and I wouldn't like her sleeping at the ANBU headquarters. At least for now. Also having Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi around would help her with the ANBU issues, if they were to arise." Tsunade already knew beforehand that Mikoto Uchiha would agree with her, but she had to gain her consent nonetheless.

"Tsunade-sama, you don't have to worry about a thing. I will make sure that she is well taken care of and I assure you that she is welcome here anytime. As for the ANBU, I don't want to boast, but honestly Itachi would be her best option since they would be on the same position. Even like this, Sasuke and Naruto could learn more from her, if you say she's more than capable to be an ANBU captain." Mikoto treated Tsunade with respect as she knew very well that she deserved that and got to where she was by her own powers.

"I agree. Well then, there is more one issue I have to address before leaving, but unfortunately I have to speak with Sakura first. After I've had a word with her and by the end of today's meeting I will tell you more. If she gives me green light, I will send you a notice requesting for you presence. As for this, please keep it just between the two of us. Not even Fugaku or anyone else should know about this." Mikoto eyed the Hokage in confusion.

"Tsunade-sama, I cannot talk to anyone about this since I don't know any concrete facts." Saying these she winked at the blonde female and opened the door for her.

"Thank you for your cooperation. I bid you good day and will expect you at the meeting with the Amegakure Shinobi this late afternoon. See you there." Tsunade waved to Mikoto and left the Uchiha compound towards the Hokage's Tower , where she would have to continue working on the filed all piled up on her desk. That's if Shizune hasn't already done her job for her. As she chuckled she picked up her pace.

 _ ***20 minutes later at the Hokage's tower***_

Tsunade was looking over the documents in her office, when the door opened to display a female shinobi.

Haruno Sakura was leaning on the door frame, starring at the blonde woman considering whether to speak or let her master talk first. Obviously Tsunade was the first to open the conversation.

"Well, well. Look who we have here." She rose an eyebrow and starred Sakura in the eyes. She was not expecting at all to see what she was seeing. She left as a child and returned as a woman. The pinkuette's hair now was reaching her bottom and she was wearing her reddish outfit with the Haruno sign on the back. Her features seemed to be joyful, but her eyes betrayed her. As Sakura gazed at her, Tsunade noticed that she looked more mature now. She seemed to consider what to do, and paid attention to any little detail as her gaze surveilled the office area. She was proud of her pupil. Only when she figured that no one was inside, she took a few steps ahead and closed the door.

"Is that the way you greet your apprentice, Tsunade-shishou?" hearing this Tsunade, blinked several times, and stood.

"Is that your way of greeting you master, kiddo?" Sakura contemplated for a while, then decided that it was safe to be happy that she's back. At long last she returned to Konoha. She hasn't seen her sensei in the last 2 years, but she missed her. Out of nowhere as she was thinking carefully, Tsunade took her by surprise when she hugged the hell out of her.

"S-Shishou...c-can't...breathe." Sakura rasped the words out, when Tsunade finally ended her hug.

"I missed you Sakura."

"I also missed you sensei. I missed this village. Hopefully I can get used to it again. Living in the Amegakure for a while was not easy, considering the issues that took place lately."

"I'm really glad you're back. Where are is the rest of the Amegakure party?"

"Not sure. I separated from the group today in the morning to rush here ahead. I didn't quite want to meet a waiting party at the gate, if you know what I mean. Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't let me off the hook if I met with them right away. I need a bit more time to get accustomed first." Tsunade noticed that her apprentice was tired and had a bit of black bags under the eyes, but otherwise she looked well.

"I needed to speak to you about an urgent matter Tsunade-sama. Regarding the Kouukage and the party from the Amegakure. Does anyone else know about us?" Sakura was wary of what was to come, but she needed to inform her master about everything she knew. At the moment she was in a precarious position, since the fact that the Kouukage would be residing in Konoha cannot be let known to anyone.

"For now it's only me and Shizune. But I plan to let Shikamaru and Neji know also. It would help you in the future."

"Not Naruto and Sasuke? Weird."

"You know what a big mouth Naruto has, and Sasuke...well he probably would look too much into it. For now we will keep it this way. I was also thinking of letting 2 other people know, but that's only if you agree with it." Tsunade almost laughed out loud, but contained herself. On another note, her voice took a more serious tone.

"Who?"

"Uchiha Mikoto."

"Why her?" Sakura frowned and didn't know what to say to that. "Don't get me wrong, but letting so many people know about the Kouukage, would put her in a dangerous position. Even more if it's a member of the Uchiha clan."

"Because Sakura, you will be residing at the Uchiha Compound for the time being. I couldn't prepare any good accommodation for you since you gave us such a short notice. We barely found decent ones for the Amegakure Shinobi."

"Oh...Is that so? But I cannot stay in the main house. Have you spoken already with Mikoto-san?"

"I spoke to her about you staying there, but I didn't say anything about the Kouukage. I had to get your agreement first. After all you're the one who initiated the alliance course. So tell me, what news do you have?" Sakura was choosing her words carefully as to make her sensei understand properly what she was to say.

"Not good one. The rebels hold a lot of grudges in the Village Hidden by Rain. There were several attacks, which brought down the morale of people there. They believe, their village has no future and even on our way here we were attacked 3 times by Mist shinobi. They knew about our departure Tsunade-sama. I am 100% percent that there was someone spying on us back there. I looked again and again, but couldn't find the spy. And so I reached this option and I am afraid to say but it's the only one Amegakure has. An alliance with Konoha would make the rebels fear us and retreat. If we prolong this any more, I don't know how much longer the people could hold still before they lose their mind and turn to rebels. The village is prosperous, but the faith is almost gone. They are good people and good shinobi, but they lacked a firm hand until now, so many fleed to other countries."

"Hm." Tsunade listened to everything Sakura said and pondered over the fact for quite a while. In the end she knew that she agreed with Sakura.

"Very well. I will bring this in front of the other clans and discuss it over. I can say yes, but I need the support of the clans also."

"I understand, Tsunade-sama. Please let me know as soon as possible so I can pass the decision over to the Amegakure guests. We are all anxious and tired of the constant attacks." Sakura was looking over the window from the office towards the village and thought.

"Tsunade-sama, I wanted to...Why the Uchiha's domain?"

"It would help you in getting to know the people and the village again, after the time you were gone. And just so you know Uchiha Itachi is also there to help you."

"Huh? Why would I need the help of the mighty prodigy of the Uchiha clan?"

"Because I promoted you to be an ANBU captain. He's already been a captain for several years and he could aid you anytime in case you have question or problems."

"I always solve my own problems, you know that very well Shishou. But an ANBU captain? Wouldn't that cause a stir around the Konoha Shinobi?"

"Sakura, so far you are the best qualified for this position from all out there. Even more than Sasuke or Naruto. They took the exam once and failed. Since then the two of them always scowl at me whenever they see me. But even the smallest mistake done, can lead to the loss of a comrade or friend. Right now they are also part of ANBU, just, they didn't make it to the captain position. However, you already demonstrated several times what you're capable of, and that you think every situation through and find any possible option to avoid complications. The Amegakure mission was a sort of exam for you, even harder than the ANBU captain one, which you passed with brio. You deserve it Sakura."

"Ok I guess. So I suppose now I am to make my way to the Uchiha Compound?" Sakura tensed in the next moments as someone knocked at the Hokage's office door.

"This must be Itachi. Come in." Tsunade took a look at Sakura and noticed that her expression hasn't changed. Sakura on the other hand, ignored the intrusion and kept looking outside from the window.

"Tsunade-sama. I received your notice. What can I do for you?" Itachi sensed another chakra in the room immediately but didn't look to see to whom it belonged. It was unfamiliar to him, but nonetheless he knew that the Hokage wouldn't let just anyone inside. So he dared to take a glance. Instantly he froze. A female figure, long pink hair, red outfit, not the usual shinobi one though. However he recognized the sign on the back instantly, but just the hair would have been enough.

"Haruno Sakura." hearing her name, she knew that she couldn't avoid the Uchiha next-to-be clan leader any longer. She turned around and looked him in the eyes. Itachi stared at her, unable to move his gaze from her eyes. Green emerald met onyx and the atmosphere visibly changed.

"Uchiha Itachi." he remembered her voice from when she was a little girl, but the woman in front of him was not girl. She was a woman and even her voice sounded different now. It was huskier, had a deeper timbre than before, proving to him that she changed. It was noticeable that even her bearing is different now, she seemed to be more careful, no longer the carefree girl she used to be.

"Now that you finished inspecting each other, Itachi, I would like you to take Sakura to your house. I've already spoken to Mikoto-san, and she's expecting you both there. Afterwards you will return with her for the meeting."

"I could have found my own way there Tsunade-sama. There was no need to trouble Uchiha-san." Sakura was still wary of Itachi since she met him only two or three times when she was little.

"I'd rather not have you walking around on your own just yet. I'd prefer it if you accompanied by someone for now. Until the situation is settled down with the Amegakure party. Also Itachi." Hearing his name, he turned his gaze to look at the Hokage.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"If there is any issue with the Uchiha regarding Sakura, inform me immediately. I would have no objections from other members from your clan. They already created too many problems, and I expect for her to be treated with respect by everyone. Did I make myself understood?"

"Any issues regarding Uchiha clan, I will solve them on my own. You still don't have complete trust in my loyalty to you Tsunade-sama?"

"Hey hey Uchiha. That's not the way to address to the Hokage. You'd better weight your words before speaking." Turning to her sensei, he replied instead of Itachi.

"And is that the way to address to the one who's giving you shelter for the time being, Haruno?" Itachi was not happy at all with her way of talking as she seemed to be mocking the Uchiha Clan. His clan.

"Shishou, if there is anyone to have something against me, I would expect them on the battlefield." She kept eyeing Itachi fully focused. "Whoever it might be. I am not one to let anyone bully me or think they are higher than others. Even if it's the Uchiha clan."

"Ok, enough. Both of you! You will leave aside any ill meaning retorts. I do not want you fighting here. If you really want to, do so on the training grounds, but I will not have it in my office. Now out with you." Turning her gaze towards Sakura she spoke. "Sakura, don't forget." with the last words, she closed the door in their face and turned back to her papers.

"You should have more respect for your elders Haruno. That includes the Hokage and me, since I am 6 years older than you." Itachi was aching for a spar to see if the rumors about her were true. Seeing the Hokage assigning someone to be by her side most of the time, he figured they were all false. She seemed to be weak, but he knew better: never underestimate your enemy. But were they enemies?

"And you should have more respect for..." Catching herself in time, she sworn under her breath and left the sentence unfinished. "And I have a name. You don't have to call me by my given last name, you know?"

"Well then, respect for what Sakura?" hearing her name said by him, made her belly tingle.

"Nevermind. I don't want to talk about this anymore." Itachi agreed with her and led her towards the Uchiha compound. If she were to live with between the Uchihas for the time being, then that's going to be a hell of a time. He regretted now that he agreed to take the lead.

They walked in silence by the road that led to the outskirts of the village where the Uchiha clan was located. She would have been stupid to not acknowledge the fact that the Uchiha clan was the most powerful in the village, but didn't comment anything more regarding his relatives.

"It's weird that the Hokage didn't ask Naruto or Yamanaka-san to give you shelter while you find other accommodation."

"Why? Are you afraid to be in my presence? Sakura couldn't stop the words until they were out of her mouth.

"What's there to be afraid of? After all you're just a woman. And a weak one at that, considering that the Hokage wants someone to babysit you at all times." Sakura was angry now but she knew better. She figured that he kept taunting her, but didn't give in. She didn't say anything and kept walking looking ahead.

"Smart woman." Itachi thought to himself. Intentionally he kept trying to make her feel weak and set her temper, but he was quite impressed that she simply ignored him. Other girls would have probably sent a few mean retorts back, but not her. She was thinking carefully and considered before speaking; well most of the times apparently.

"There you are Itachi. Oh my..." Uchiha Mikoto remained stunned in place when she looked at the woman next to her son. "You're such a beautiful woman. You must be Sakura-san." Sakura's mood instantly changed and Itachi could see clearly the she was happy to see his mother. When Tsunade told me about you, I didn't think that you matured so well.

"T-Thank you...Mikoto-sama." Itachi took a short glance at her and noticed a slight blush over her cheeks. Apparently she wasn't used to receiving compliments. "Mother, stop making her feel embarrassed." Itachi retorted.

"Uchiha Itachi. Shame on you for saying such a thing about you mother. I am just complimenting Sakura."

"Um..." Sakura tried to say something but was interrupted.

"If you would watch closely you would see that you're putting Haruno-san in an awkward position. I will be going to see father for a bit." He took one glance at Sakura and afforded to think that she was in good hands for the time being. Saying these he left towards the east wing to visit the current Uchiha clan leader.

"That son of mine. Don't mind what he said dear. Come, come. Make yourself comfortable." Mikoto shower her a couch so that Sakura could sit down. "I will be back in a minute. Coffee or tea?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Tea please." Sakura was truly feeling awkward as the Uchiha matriarch kept asking her question after question, while waiting for her. "Um...if possible, may I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course dear. On the stairs and first to the right." Sakura bowed to her and went inside the bathroom. Splashing her face with water she kept telling herself that everything is going to be fine.

"All will be alright Sakura. You will stay here only a couple of days, and afterwards you won't have to see him. Old crushes better stay old." Preparing for the question that were still about to come from the matriarch, she left the bathroom and descended the stairs. "All will be well."

 **Yeeeeey ! 2nd chapter. More to come :D depends on you, by reviewing**


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting

**Chapter 3 - Meeting**

"Welcome back dear."

"Welcome back dear." Mikoto said from her spot on the couch. As Sakura took her seat opposite of the woman, she stretched her hand to grab a biscuit.

"Mm, these are so good Mikoto-sama."

"They are freshly baked. Got them out of the oven 20 minutes ago. Eat as many as you like dear."

"I'm home, mother." a voice yelled from the entrance hall. It was no other than Sasuke.

"Welcome home sweetie." she replied.

"What do we have for din...ner..." As he entered the room he noticed the woman on the couch in front of his mother. He stared at her for a while, but didn't take him more than 5 seconds to yell.

"Sakura !"

"Hello, Sasuke."

"What the...we've been waiting for you at the gate for a while to throw a congratulatory party for you." Suddenly he shot forward and grabbed her in a long hug.

"Exactly why I didn't want to be there when the party arrived." Sakura mumbled lowly under her breath.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you. You've...changed." Sasuke still couldn't take his eyes of her, noticing her features. He took a seat besides his mother on the couch and continued with the storm of the questions.

"It's to be expected after so many years. How come it's only you? What about Naruto?"

"He went home. We had a long training today and it's been quite a hellish one." Sakura could see the cuts he received and the ruffled hair full of leaves and mud.

"What about you? How come you're here?"

"Well Haruno-san is to be staying with us for a few days. The Hokage decided so. This could also help her with the ANBU activities."

"A-ANBU? Sakura?" He looked at her surprised. In the meantime Itachi also appeared in the room but didn't say anything. He just kept watching his family overwhelming the pinquette with questions.

"I have been promoted to be captain of an ANBU squad. Found out today also."

"W-WHAT? Damn. Neither me or Naruto made it to the captain position."

"I was also a bit taken aback when Shishou suggested it. Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it now since the decision has already been taken." Sasuke kept throwing question after question and eventually Sakura got tired and stood to leave.

"I will be taking my leave now. I haven't slept quite well in the last three days. Will see you tomorrow at the ANBU's training grounds, I believe."

"Yeah. There will be a lot of people. See you tomorrow."

"Itachi-kun, please show Sakura to her accommodations. It's been settled that she will be staying in the house by the lake. That could also provide you a place to train in private if you wish."

"Yes. Thank you very much Mikoto-sama. Good night." after bowing to them, Sakura exited the main house and waited for Itachi to show her the way.

"Well well. It seems you can also have good manners."

"I have been taught to have good manners, unlike someone else." Sakura replied without looking at him and refused to let herself be baited into trivialities. Itachi noticed the sarcasm instantly but let go of the matter.

They walked side by side in silence for about 10 minutes, when they arrived at the quarters that Sakura would be living in. But as soon as she took in the scenery she stopped.

"It's...beautiful."

"Yes. This is my favourite place in the entire compound." Sakura finally looked at him as he was staring at the lake.

The building was not big but surrounded by the yellowish - red lanterns, it gave the impression of an imperial building. The starry night sky and the moon created an atmosphere in which anyone could just lose their entire time only by watching the picture. Cherry blossom trees surrounded the lake and the house, and it felt magical. Just like a fairy tale, only the prince missing.

Sakura kept glancing at Itachi, when he finally turned to look at her and spoke.

"You should be able to handle it on your own from here on. If there's something you need, you can ask mother. I will be going now." He turned to leave, when he heard a low whisper.

"Thank you. For showing me." After saying this, Sakura turned and entered the house to find everything in order. Finally she could relax after the three days of fighting and running.

As Sakura got up from her bed, she could hear the chirping outside, enjoying somehow the quiet that settled around her. But she knew better than anyone that this would not last for too long. After getting dressed, Sakura exited her house and made her way towards the main mansion of the Uchiha clan. She supposed that Mikoto would be making breakfast and waiting for her.

"Oh, there you are Sakura-san. Come in and have breakfast. I made some wonderful fried eggs with raw tomatoes." Mikoto rushed Sakura in so that she could take a seat, but little did the pinquette know that she would take part at a family breakfast. She saw that Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke and Itachi were already seated at the table and she hurried to take one also. Fugaku eyed her warily, but as soon as he saw that Sakura was not shying from his scrutiny he nodded. Mikoto smiled at the situation and also sat with the family.

"Sakura Haruno-san." the head of the family welcomed her at the table and in their house.

"Fugaku Uchiha-sama." Sakura bowed to him in respect before speaking. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here for the time being. I do hope it's not an inconvenience for you and the rest of the clan."

"No need to thank us. You are welcome here anytime. Now let's eat."

They all started to eat and right after Sakura went towards the kitchen to help Mikoto with the dishes.

"Haruno-san, please…you don't have to do this. Just make yourself at home."

"Uchiha-sama, I want to do this. I find it quite a pleasure to help you, if you allowed it." Sakura smiled at the matriarch and was gifted with another smile in return.

"Alright then. But please, it's Mikoto. There is no need to use honorifics." Sakura got a plate to wash and answered the other woman properly.

"Ok. Mikoto-sama."

Both Sasuke and Itachi watched the women conversing until something got the attention of them both. Sakura knew that they were there by sensing their chakra signatures and was cautious with her words. However as soon as they sensed her wariness they left.

"Mikoto-sama, I don't know if Hokage-sama told you, but today there will be a meeting, that only very few people are attending. I believe it's just 6-7 people. There will be some things that we need to discuss that must remain confidential. If anyone else was to know about this there would be problems. But we will discuss this in detail when we get there."

"Sakura-san. Since you're very cautious with your words, i believe that this is of utmost importance." Mikoto smiled at her.

"Oh. Is it that visible?"

"Yes. Don't worry. I know how to keep a secret."

"It won't be a secret for a long time though. Eventually the entire village will know, but we have to take precautions. We will tell you more when we get there."

"I understand. Well then, shall we get going?" They both dried their hands and finished cleaning the counters.

"Yes."

After leaving the house, not even 5 minutes passed that they were already at the Hokage Tower. Tsunade was already in the office with everyone else: Shikamaru, Neji, Shizune. When they entered the office, everyone besides Tsunade watched Sakura in astonishment. This is the first time they saw her in the last 3 years.

"Shizune-san, Shikamaru, Neji. It's been a long time."

"You bet on that Sakura." Neji answered.

"Yo there." Shikamaru replied.

"Sakura-san. Welcome back." Shizune gave her a long hug and grasped her hands.

"It's good to be back."

"Alright. Let's get to the point. Nara, Hyuga, Shizune, step out for a bit. I want to have a word with Mikoto-san and Sakura." Tsunade raised her voice a bit, but not to the point of yelling.

"Yell when to get back. We won't be far." Shikamaru retorted. As soon as the door closed Tsunade watched the two women in front of her.

"Ok, so what seems to be the issue?"

"Well, first things first. I shall give you something to read beforehand. This will come a surprise for you maybe, and we shall start with that."

"Of course." Tsunade handed Mikoto the book she found regarding the founding of the Village and as soon as she finished, Mikoto stared at Sakura in bewilderment. "Is-Is this true?" she stammered.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama. I found out a few years back but i thought it was not the time to bring it up. However now it seems to be required."

"Mikoto-san. As you read, there were 4 family founders of the village. Uchiha, Haruno, Hyuuga, Uzumaki. Unfortunately, because of some events, the Haruno clan didn't want to make it known to the world that they were involved. We will soon tell the people around the world what exactly happened when the village was founded. And then the Haruno clan will take its rightful place that belong to them. However, considering the premises the Uchiha is truly a powerful clan, but it is not trusted by the people. That's why we needed your approval firstly as the matron of the Uchiha clan."

"What is it you're asking of me?" Mikoto asked.

"I want to arrange a political marriage between Sakura and a member from the Uchiha clan."

"Shishou, may I?" Sakura looked at Mikoto and continued the story.

"Exactly what Hokage-sama said. I agree with this political marriage, but only if you do also."

"Oh my."

"After everything regarding the village foundation is made known, this would make the people understand that the Uchiha clan is worthy of their trust."

"Why do you believe that Sakura-san? I know that there are many who see the Uchihas as enemies, but after such a long time they still don't want to expand their beliefs to us." Mikoto still couldn't believe what she heard.

"I could have chosen anyone between the Uzumaki, Hyuuga and Uchiha. But I chose the Uchiha clan because...there are 2 reasons in fact. And the one I chose from the clan is Itachi. Because he is the heir of the clan, already an ANBU captain, and a genius at that."

"And the other reason?" Mikoto was curious but somehow she knew that she wouldn't get a proper answer yet.

"The second reason is as important as the first. You will find out that shortly. However, after he becomes the head of the clan, many people will follow him." Sakura smiled and waited for Mikoto's answer. "Do you agree to our proposal Uchiha-sama?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. But I don't know what to say still. All this time I thought Sakura was in love with Sasuke, but marrying his brother...that's quite another story. But what if he doesn't agree?"

"Well then, I suppose I will just have to ask Sasuke-kun."

Tsunade started to laugh, while Mikoto watched Sakura warily.

"Itachi will agree to it. I am sure of that. His sense of protecting the clan is way bigger than love or anything else. This is an alliance between the clans." Sakura responded.

"So basically you want to trap him."

"Not exactly. This alliance is for both the Uchiha clan and Amegakure."

"Amegakure? What does it have to do with it?"

"Well, that would be the second reason. Now it's time to call the others inside. You will understand much better after hearing the entire story." As Sakura traversed the room to open the door, Tsunade poured some wine for both her and Mikoto. She knew that the woman would need some after hearing everything.

"Come in." after closing the door after them Sakura went near a window and glanced outside. She saw Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi waiting under a tree. She was fast to notice that Itachi was staring at her. She returned the look but neither flinched for several seconds, only when Sasuke bumped his elbow in his brother's stomach.

"What are you looking at nii-san?"

"Nothing. Let's get going."

"Alright. Everything discussed here must remain confidential. If I hear anyone to know about it there will be a heavy make the long story short, there will be a political marriage between Sakura and Uchiha Itachi."

"W-WHAT?" Shikamaru and Neji yelled at the same time. It came as a shock to them since Sakura just returned and there will already be a marriage. Even more, with Uchiha Itachi.

"As you know a party from Amegakure came yesterday, Sakura was part of it but took the shortcut. What you don't know is that the Kouukage is also present in this party."

"The Kouukage? Hm...Who is it? The guy must be amazing if he managed to take down the rebels within the village. From what I heard there are many problems when it comes to war. They are attacked continuously by the Mist village."

"Yes, you're right. However the rebels work with the Mist village. There is a spy among the Amegakure party, but I didn't manage nor do I have any clue who is it. I would need your assistance in managing all of them. They are people that I have known for a long time, but still don't have any evidence to know which one is the traitor." Sakura kept looking over the window while speaking.

"This political marriage between me and Itachi would be in both my favor and the Uchiha clan."

"Why would that be so? The Uchihas are a powerful clan, Mikoto-sama knows the best. But they are not known to just give a hand to any village whenever they are required. Don't get me wrong Uchiha-sama, but it's the truth."

"If the people had more trust in Uchihas, there would be less blood and war. They are skilled shinobis and that's why I require their help." Sakura kept answering question after question and waiting for the final answer to the dilemma to come.

"I don't like where this is going Tsunade-sama." Neji said.

"Still, just because you will be Itachi's wife, it doesn't mean that he will just help you like that. So there must be another reason." Shikamaru was smart. Sakura knew that. And she gave him the answer he wanted.

"Yes there is. They might not follow my every whim but regarding this they will do so if I require their help." Sakura turned to face them finally and finished the sentence.

"Because right now we need Amegakure and Konoha to form an alliance. The Kouukage is also part of the group of Amegakure shinobi we must work together."

The sentence kept ringing in everyone's mind inside the room except Shizune, Sakura and Tsunade.

"So you were serious regarding the Kouukage" Neji commented.

"It's true. They have been traveling for 3 days, and got constant attacks from Mist shinobi. And we need to stop this by forming an alliance with Ame." Sakura was saved by Tsunade to give the explanation.

"Not many people can know about this." Sakura warned. "Not even Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama." she looked at the dark haired woman.

"But Haruno-san, if he were to know then..."

"I can't take that risk Mikoto-sama. We can't. Both Konoha and Amegakure."

"Is it because you don't trust us?" Mikoto was angry now. "I thought that we gained at least your trust Haruno-san. After all..."

"Mikoto-sama...You misunderstand me. It's not about trusting the Uchiha clan or not. It's...complicated. For now I can only say this. No one is allowed to know about this issue."

"Mikoto-san." Tsunade interrupted. "You will have to talk though with Fugaku about the marriage arrangements. But skip the Kouukage part. You can let him know about the other issue we spoke about. This marriage is indeed for the benefit of both the Uchiha clan and Sakura." Tsunade glanced in everyone's direction and added one last note.

"In 3 days we will have a meeting with the village council. There we will let everyone know about the hidden book. I will count on you Shikamaru, Shizune, Neji to look out for anything suspicious or out of the sorts. Also, right before that please let Fugaku and Itachi know about our plans Mikoto-san."

"Yes Hokage-sama." all of them answered at the same time.

"Alright. Until then you're dismissed. Shizune, follow me to the archive quarters." After Tsunade and Shizune left, Shikamaru and Neji took a step forward to Sakura and waited.

"I know that I am asking a lot of you, and I know that you are all shocked but we have to do this." Sakura looked them in the eyes.

"It's alright. Like you said, we are shocked. For you to be married in the Uchiha family so suddenly...It feels a bit weird for us." Neji spoke.

"We are friends after all. All will be ok, you'll see. Neji let's go. We have a patrol round to take." As they exited the office, Sakura was left only with Mikoto in the room.

"Uchiha-sama...I'm sorry it has to be like this. There's more to this story than it's known, unfortunately I cannot say anything more. That would only put the village and the Uchiha clan in danger. And...I don't want that. If I were to let more people know the entire story, then someone could use Itachi or you to get to me. I just can't take that risk. I was also somewhat against telling you, but there had to be someone that I could trust 100% in the Uchiha clan. Don't get me wrong. It's not that I don't trust the Uchiha clan or Itachi or Sasuke for that matter, I just don't want to put the clan in danger, more than it already is. And I can't allow anything to happen to Itachi." Mikoto kept staring Sakura in the eyes and until it finally clicked to her.

"You love him." The statement took Sakura aback, but she still concealed her shock, knowing that someone figured her out her feelings. "Since when?"

"That's..." Sakura stammered and turned to look over the window.

"Since when did you love him Sakura?" Mikoto asked again.

"Since I was 7. He rescued me once when I almost fell into a cliff while playing outside the village. That's when I fell in love with him."

"And you've loved him ever since..." Mikoto still couldn't believe her fortune. Finally Itachi would have someone who truly cares for him and loves him.

"Yes. Even if I was apart from Konoha, my feelings never wavered. Not even when...I almost died. But right now, I can't let my feelings known to him. Not until the danger passes. I am sorry." Saying these Sakura left the office to head at the ANBU training grounds.

 **And 3rd chapter. What do you think? lemme know :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - Training

**Chapter 4 - Training**

Sakura walked towards the training grounds, knowing that she soon might meet other fellow friends besides Naruto and Sasuke. She didn't know yet who she was going to find there, but was not surprised to actually see Yamanaka Ino and Hinata Hyuga there. Of course there were others too: Neji, Shikamaru and Ten Ten. However she couldn't figure out who was another one, a girl to be more specific. Watching her closely she noticed that she had the Uchiha symbol on her suit. Leaving the thoughts aside, she stepped forward looking at her old friends.

"Everyone..." she started. As soon as she spoke all pairs of eyes turned towards her.

"I'm home." Sakura gave a small smile towards her friends.

"Sa-Sakura ?!" a gasp echoed.

"That's me." she grinned at them waiting for the incoming squeals. The were not late though.

"FOREHEAD!" Ino jumped at her and so did the other except Neji and Shikamaru.

"Now now. Please don't kill me so soon Ino." she laughed happily while barely holding herself on her two feet.

"Damn Girl !" Ino eyed her from head to toe. Inspecting her long pink hair that reached her waist and the strange diamond mark she had on her head, Ino's gaze went lower to her body shape and clothes. "You're hot."

"Welcome home Sakura-san." Hinata voiced then and Sakura hugged her warmly.

"It's good to be home, Hinata". Smiling at her friends she waited and answered a lot of questions, when a whistle resounded.

"Oh. That's our cue." the blonde woman said while waiting. "Don't worry. We're going to catch up soon on all your adventures sweetie."

"Yeah. What do you mean about our cue?" Sakura asked and Ino answered her question.

"Well, you remember Ibiki Morino, right? The ANBU's top interrogator." Ino waited for Sakura to reply, but it came soon.

"Yes. He was the one who gave the questions at the genin exam. He's pretty harsh when it comes to rules."

"Well right now he's the ANBU's leader right after the Hokage. Usually at this time we train between us, to be able in the future to synchronise with each other. Ah, the Uchihas are here. And Naruto of course. He keeps tailing after Sasuke-kun all the time." the blonde woman remarked. "Izumi is already here it seems."

"Izumi?" the pinquette scanned the room and she reached the woman she couldn't figure out before.

"Ah yea. You see, the dark haired kunoichi standing in the corner. She's is pretty close to the Uchiha guys over there, incoming." Ino said pointing at Itachi , Shisui and Sasuke. Well, she's closest to Itachi since she spends most of the time training and in missions with him.

"Itachi...Is that so? How come?" the pinquette rose an eyebrow in question.

"Long story short, she confessed her feelings to him. But it seems Itachi turned her down. I swear, that guy has no personal life, only work work work." the blonde woman shrugged. "After that moment, she still kept sticking to him."

"Oh." Sakura didn't know what else to say about that and kept her mouth shut. The love life of Uchiha Itachi was none of her business. Or so she thought. Either way, she still frowned in his direction. Itachi however, caught that frown and just stared at her.

"As you might have noticed we have a new person joining us from today onwards. Haruno Sakura. Please step forward." Ibiki began.

"Yes." the pink haired kunoichi responded.

"Way to go girl." Ino yelled from behind accompanied by Ten Ten. Some other whistles could be heard from the back.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura straightened and stepped forward ignoring Naruto's screams and went by the side of Ibiki as he made the introductions. She kept scanning the teammates with whom she would be working from now an and her glances would stop scarcely on Itachi. And Izumi.

"For everyone to be abreast of the situation, you will address her from now on as Captain. However, as captain she will not be leading a squad yet. Still, I expect you to give her the respect due to a captain, like Uchiha Itachi, Yamato and everyone else in a leading position. This was decreed by the Godaime Hokage. Any insult brought to her, will be brought to the Hokage herself. Did I make myself understood?" loud yeses could be heard from the training grounds, everyone except Itachi and Sasuke, not being able to believe what they just heard.

"W-What? Captain? S-Sakura?" Ino could not stop the trembling of her voice. "What the hell Forehead?" besides Ino, several whispers regarding the ties between Sakura and the Godaime began to arise from the crowd, louder and louder.

"Morino-san, may I?" Sakura asked smiling sweetly and mildly amused.

"O-Of course Haruno-san." they are yours.

Sakura glanced over them, staring them in the eyes and waited for the silence to cover the training grounds. Several seconds passed until not one sound could be heard and she proceeded with her speech. Instantly her demeanor changed and everyone noticed that. The tone of her voice chilled everyone to the bone as she looked at them.

"It seems some of you believe that whatever relationship I have with the Godaime has influenced my taking this position. Let me make it clear to you though. I have no intention of going easy on you whatever you might be thinking about me. Know beforehand that whoever has something against me, bring it on the training grounds. I will take you on whenever you want. Mild sparing is also welcome. But..." everyone looked at her eyes widened and entranced. "...I won't be playing child games, whatever you believe about me."

"Conceited woman." Itachi whispered under his breath.

"We shall see brother whether she's conceited or not." grinning at his brother, Sasuke stepped forward to challenge Sakura. Itachi sighed as he waited to see what was going to happen.

"How about beginning with a sparring, for the good old times?" Sasuke looked her straight in the eyes, and she returned the stare.

"Are you sure about that Sasuke-kun?" Sakura gave him a devilish smile as she stepped forward while everyone cleared the area for the spar.

"Never been more sure." he replied.

"Then shall we let it be a lesson for everyone else? If you can get one scratch on me within 10 minutes I admit defeat." Sakura put her dark-black gloves on and waited.

"Heh." Sasuke charged forward and kept attacking her, first with kunais then with shurikens and lastly with his kusanagi infused with Chidori. Sakura only kept avoiding his hits and throws while standing only on defensive stance. Sasuke noticed and pushed harder. He instantly knew that she only took the defensive stance, never the offensive. She simply dodged and avoided his attacks.

"She's good, dammit. I can't seem to even get within close range to her even with Sharingan." Sasuke thought to himself. "2 more minutes left." Everyone watched the spar as Sasuke kept pushing forward harder and harder not able to touch her. Eventually when the 10 minutes were over Ibiki called a halt to the spar.

Itachi kept watching them and figured something, but wouldn't let it cloud his thoughts. He saw that Sakura only remained in the defensive stance. He was somehow annoyed that this woman would humiliate his little brother in front of all ANBU teammates. It was time he took charge.

"Tired already Sasuke-kun?" Sakura smiled mildly at him.

"In your dreams. Still, you're good. Besides my brother and Shisui, no one can avoid my kunais and shurikens. Congratz. You deserve the position." After that statement Sakura gave him a genuine smile and Sasuke returned it graciously.

"Thank you Sasuke. The same goes for you. It's been a long time since we had a spar like that, am I right?"

"Yea." Sasuke heard the commotion behind and turned around to see his brother marching forward at a slow pace.

"Nii-san?" at that moment Sakura stared at the older Uchiha as he made his way towards them. Everyone else gasped and squealed at the scene, but Sakura held her position.

"Does the offer still stand for a captain to captain fight Haruno-san?" Itachi asked looking at her. Sakura waited for a while before answering him.

"I think that one spar should be enough for today Uchiha-san. I have other matters to attend to after this." As she turned around to avoid entering a conflict with the man in front of her, he appeared right behind her, holding a kunai at her neck, not touching it.

"So you like to play dirty Uchiha?" Sakura dropped the honorifics as she was getting merely annoyed.

"Nii-san, you don't have to-" Sasuke was interrupted by his brother as he cut him shortly.

"Go stand to the side Sasuke. I merely wish to see how strong she is, myself. No harm done. That is, if she's not too tired or scared."

"Pf. And you said about me that I am conceited?" she turned her head and looked him straight in the eyes, disappearing shortly after and standing several meters away from him, taking Itachi slightly by surprise.

"So you heard that." he drawled the words out.

"Very well. Let's do it. Same rules?"

"Same rules."

And they began. Again, kunais, shurikens were thrown everywhere, everyone looking mesmerised at the two of them fighting. Just like in the fight with him, Sasuke figured that Sakura was fighting the same way, in defensive. "What does Itachi want to prove?" he thought to himself. Then he noticed a movement at Itachi. He was running at fast speed towards Sakura and blew a ball of fire.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu."

The ball would have hit Sakura, but in the nick of time she jumped high up.

"The fireball. That's just predictable Uchiha-san. " saying these Sakura landed infusing chakra in her right heel and hitting the ground. The earth crumbled to pieces that everyone else had to go to a higher location as fast as possible. Specifically , the wall surrounding the training grounds. Still, they were all amazed and shocked at the monstrous strength she had and how easily she could crush anything. Itachi was not expecting that. The same force that the Godaime had, she had it too. "Never underestimate your enemy." rang in Itachi's head. However his first presumption was correct. But he couldn't understand why.

"Wohoo ! Way to go Sakura-chan." obviously Naruto was siding with Sakura as she avoided Itachi's attacks.

"3 more minutes." Sakura thought to herself.

"2 minutes and 58." Itachi kept counting during the fight and focused on his target, Sakura. There was something about her that was intriguing him. The woman in front of him kept dodging all his attacks even if he was running throwing weapons at a high speed. Even with his Sharingan, she could dodge continuously, but she would not attack. It's as if she was taking him for a fool.

"You said you won't be playing child games Haruno-san, but it seems this is exactly what you're doing." he said nonchalantly. Right then, Sakura jumped towards Itachi and grabbed him by his right arm and holding it still with her strength increased. Then, in barely a few seconds she whispered into his ear.

"I never said that I would attack my adversary Uchiha-san. I am merely dodging and waiting for the time to run out. There is a huge difference between me avoiding your attacks and attacking you." Sakura dared to smirk at him and threw him towards the ground. Itachi however instantly turned around and landed on his feet with Sakura in front of him, several meters apart.

"The 10 minutes are up." Ibiki yelled.

A lot of sighs could be heard from the people present as they wanted to see more of their sparring. Eventually they had to accept that the training for today was over. In fact there wasn't any training which annoyed some of them.

"Now everyone should be all clear about everything." looking at the ground, he sighed and yelled to Yamato to fix it. Ibiki dismissed everyone, but still they decided to remain for a little while around.

"You won this time Uchiha." Sakura said from behind him.

"Huh?"

"You managed to scratch me." saying these she showed him the cut on her arm and right after, she healed it.

"Eh? Itachi, you did it !" A grinning Sasuke turned to Sakura. "That's my brother, Itachi." Sasuke hit Itachi's shoulder as a brotherly sign.

"Oh well. After all, he's the heir of Uchiha clan. Of course he wouldn't lose." Sakura said glancing at Itachi.

He didn't know what to make of that. There was something suspicious about her.

"Well then, I am going to leave. Need to do something." Sakura on the other hand couldn't wait to leave the training grounds. She had to be careful if she wanted to keep her secrets well hidden. "See you around guys." as she turned around to leave she heard a shout.

"Haruno, don't forget. Tomorrow 8:00 am at the gate." Ibiki yelled.

"Yes." Sakura disappeared and then Ibiki also ran out of the grounds.

Sasuke and Itachi were the only ones now that remained on the ANBU training grounds looking at the remade earth by Yamato. For a while neither of them said anything. They just stared at the spot that Sakura left empty.

"You noticed that too Itachi, right?" Sasuke asked with a low tone.

"Hn. She was holding back." for some reason it annoyed him that she didn't quite take him seriously.

"But why?" his little brother brain-stormed for any valid reason but he couldn't find it, not even one.

"Hell if I know. But one thing is for sure." Itachi made no emotion as he made that statement.

"Huh? What is that?" Sasuke asked again.

"I didn't win." Itachi answered slowly feeling his anger rise.

"What do you mean? Sakura was clearly scratched by a kunai." Sasuke looked at this brother with an incredulous look on his face.

"I had my Sharingan activated. When she was in mid-air she scratched herself with one of her kunais."

"What? But why?"

"And that's where my dilemma lies, little brother. But soon, I will find out." Itachi finally looked at his little brother and remembered what Sakura said before leaving, but kept it to himself. "After all, he's the heir of Uchiha clan. Of course he wouldn't lose."

"What did she mean by that" Itachi thought to himself.

 _ ***the next day***_

At 6:00 AM Sakura was sleeping soundly on her bed in the Uchiha compound, her blanket laying on the ground. The black laced lingerie didn't help at all in keeping her warm. The orange lanterns were blown by the wind and the person waiting outside her house noticed that she didn't even bother to close the doors properly.

That person was none other than Uchiha Itachi and he had a good reason to be there. Already knowing about his mother's and Sakura's plan, he entered the house and went to the room that he knew she would have taken as her sleeping room. As he was expecting for her to already be awake, he was quite surprised to be met by Sakura sleeping on her belly, her long hair in disarray on the pillow. He got closer to her bed in an attempt to pick up her blanket and when he was half a meter apart from her he sat on the ground and watched her closely.

Itachi saw the diamond mark on her forehead but didn't know exactly what it was supposed to be. Of course, he saw the same mark on Tsunade's forehead but he never bothered to ask about it, nor did he feel it his place to ask. As he kept gazing at her face he extended a hand to pull a strand of hair from her nose, but a short moment later, Sakura's eyes opened wide and she instantly took an offensive position as she jumped and held a kunai, he supposed she was hiding it under her pillow, to his throat. Itachi was thrown on his back by her sheer strength and kept staring at her frowning. Then he heard her voice.

"Never. Ever. Do. That. Again." her breathing was accelerated and she huffed in attempts to gather her breath.

 **Hehe 4th chapter. Intrigued? Not? Let me know :D**


	5. Chapter 5 - A summer night

**Chapter 5 - A summer night**

"Never. Ever. Do. That. Again." her breathing was accelerated and she huffed in attempts to gather her breath. "Itachi..." Hearing her call him by his first name stilled him.

They remained in that position for a while, until Sakura pulled herself together and stood. Turning around she glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom Uchiha?" an angry Sakura asked waiting for him to get up from the floor. As she went towards her wardrobe to get dressed, noticing her attire, she could hear the ruffle behind her indicating that he took a few steps towards her.

"I heard from mother about the marriage." In that instant moment Sakura stopped from her tracks hearing his steps getting closer and closer. Of course she was expecting him to find out these days, but she didn't think that it would be so soon. "I agreed to it." Sakura turned around to face him, only to be met with his broad chest a few centimeters apart. She rose her gaze to watch his eyes, and was not surprised to see his red sharingan staring her in the eyes. However, he was not using genjutsu but he just kept watching her.

He extended both his arms and trapped her between them, pushing her until she felt the hard wood of her wardrobe. She didn't tear her gaze away from him.

"What are you-" stammering, she rose her palms to his chest to push him away but his voice stopped her frozen.

"However...Do not expect anything from me, besides the protection that Uchiha Clan would provide to you." his voice chilled her to the bones and she couldn't find the words to respond on the spot.

"I don't know what you're up to, still, keep in mind that the Uchiha Clan is no play toy for you. You might be some heiress to the Haruno clan, but if you think that you charms will trap me in this marriage, you're wrong. You wanted this marriage, and you're getting it. But it will be a loveless one. Just for the sake of peace." Sakura pushed at his chest at last and put too much strength as Itachi his the opposite wall.

"I was hoping that you would at least give your best to this marriage since you accepted, but apparently you made your position clear. I got your point. Now get the hell out so I can get dressed." Sakura turned around facing her wardrobe and opened it. His words upset her, but she kept waiting until he heard his footsteps leaving the house as she listened.

"Be strong Sakura. Don't let his words take you down. It's fine as long as he's willing to go forward with the marriage. It's fine." she thought to herself dropping to the ground on her knees.

"Surely he hates me now. If I have spoken to him about this earlier..."

"No. It's better this way. No one will know about what I feel for him. Not even him." Sakura stood and at last dressed herself for the day. She took a pink haori from the wardrobe which she tied at the waist with a black belt. It reached her ankles and it had 2 cuts on her hips sides. She collected her black knee-high boots, her gloves and tied her long pink hair in a ponytail.

Itachi left the house Sakura resided in, and went towards the main house in his room. He kept thinking about the events that occurred a day past. The day before after finishing the spare with Sakura, he went home. There he was met with his mother and father. Instantly he knew that something was up. After his father made a sign to follow him, Itachi did so.

It didn't take him long to notice that he was being led to a room that only his father had access to and the one he's been inside only 2 times before. No one else was allowed to enter it. Mikoto was also following them, so he supposed that she also had access to the room.

"Take a sit. We need to talk." his father said sitting on the pillow on the ground. His mother took another pillow besides Fugaku.

"Itachi-kun, you might be wondering why we brought you here." his mother began speaking. "What we discuss here, must remain in this room."

"Of course mother." Itachi all this time kept his eyes on his father and waited for what they had to say to him.

"First of all, you should read this Itachi." Fugaku handed him an old book, the one Tsunade told Mikoto about. Itachi took it and started to read. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the book row by row and after a while he put it down besides him.

"Is everything true?" he asked scowling.

"Yes dear. Probably you already know what we plan on telling you. This is very important for our clan and also for Haruno clan." his mother stated.

"You want me to marry her. Sakura Haruno." it wasn't a question he asked. It was a statement.

"Yes. Tsunade came with the proposal and with a sound reason. The people do not trust the Uchiha despite all our efforts to keep Konoha peaceful. You marrying her is a very good reason for people to regain their trust and respect. They fear the Uchiha clan, yes. But that's not what we need. We need their trust and respect also, and not by brute force." Fugaku stated. In exchange we're going to provide our forces and protection for her sake.

"When?" Itachi asked.

"The marriage should take place as soon as possible. We're thinking about 1 week from now."

"Itachi...Although this is the best thing for the Uchiha clan, you have a choice. I don't want to force you to do something only for the sake of the clan. I want you to make your choice for your sake too." Itachi listened to his mother's words as they sank in. He still had a choice, but was it really one?

"We already forced you to do several things that we shouldn't have asked you to. Of course, marrying her would be for the best for the Uchiha, but we won't force you to do something you don't want to. After all marriage is for life, son. And if you get to love her then-"

"Alright. I agree." his answer took both his parents by surprise.

"Y-You agree? Itachi, I am so happy. Sakura is a lovely girl and-" Mikoto thought about the time when Sakura admitted that she loved him.

"I'm doing it for the Uchiha clan. Love is not important for me. " instantly Mikoto's shoulders slumped and like this Itachi found that he would be marrying Sakura one week from now. He had to get used to the idea of being tied for life to a woman that was constantly getting on his nerves and one he didn't even love. Yup, his life was going to turn well. Rather "hell".

Itachi sighed and knew that he would have to speak once again with Sakura. And this time they were going to try to come to terms with their fate. Hopefully they could even get close to being friends. But firstly he had to find her. With these thoughts in mind he stood and went to the bathroom to take a shower and cooling his slight anger down.

8 AM struck and Sakura met with Ibiki at the main gate that would lead them outside of Konoha. They agreed to meet at this hour so that he could instruct her on the ways of ANBU and her attributes. She was not to train anyone and go on missions until she grasped perfectly all ANBU rules.

"You are a good kunoichi Haruno-san. Though I could figure out easily that you were not going on the offensive at all yesterday. I want to know why." Ibiki told her straight to her face what he believed about her and she felt compelled to tell him the truth.

"You're right Morino-san. I didn't want to attack them as I didn't want them to know my true abilities yet. They would eventually find out soon, but now was not the time. You can count it as my first lesson to them."

"Lesson?" he looked a bit incredulous as he asked.

"Yes. Never underestimate your adversary. Be it a shinobi or kunoichi." Sakura looked at Ibiki and explained what she saw and thought. "I know I haven't been around Konoha for a long time but I learnt a lot while I was away, and in the future, whoever they meet, they must always be open to anything. They didn't accept me because they thought I was intruding and was out of place, but they don't know me yet. They don't know what I am capable of. If they do the same with anyone in the future without even waiting to see what they're dealing with, then I believe this lesson is very valuable." Ibiki listened closely to her explanation which made sense entirely.

"From all those rumors when you announced that I would be captain, a lot of them thought that I got where I am thanks to the bond I have with the Fifth Hokage. But they couldn't see farther than that. They already decided that I'm not worthy for the position, without even knowing me. Do you see my point now?" she asked.

"Yes. Some of them can be rash, and I will take care of that as soon as possible."

"No. Leave it to me. Even if I don't have a team yet and won't go on missions I can teach them a good lesson. They must always think before running straight ahead and attacking. Don't get me wrong. I know that not all of them are like that. But we must correct this before it's too late and some incidents occur. I learnt it the hard way and they should also learn it before something bad happens."

"I agree with you. I see now why the Fifth assigned you to be captain. No wonder, after all you're her disciple. You have both wits and strength, something valuable in ANBU. Including your medical ninjutsu, you're one of the best for this position." Ibiki told her. "Well then I will let you in charge of teaching them that lesson and more others. Until next time." saying the last words and with a farewell he disappeared leaving Sakura by herself.

Later in the afternoon, Sakura met with the Amegakure shinobi for the first time after reaching Konoha. She knew that the spy was one of them, but she still had to find proof. Yuri was the closest to her, and only she knew that Sakura was aware of the spy in their midst. No one else from Amegakure knew and she wanted it to remain that way. After reaching their accommodations she greeted them.

"Sakura-sama. We finally get to see you." Yuri hugged her as she spoke.

"Yuri-san, I had some matters to attend to with the Hokage." Sakura replied nonchalantly.

"What are you doing later on? I heard that there is a festival in Konoha and we have been invited to attend. Will you be coming with us?"

"No, I don't think so. I want to have a bit of time to myself, to think."

"Well then, if you need us you can find us at the festival. We haven't been to one in a long time and I find this opportunity to be very appealing." Yuri smiled at Sakura and she figured that would be true since Amegakure has been constantly attacked by Mist Village and the rebels. They needed to relax for a while before engaging again in battles.

"I am glad that I got to see you, but now I will be taking my leave. It's already evening and I wish to rest for a bit before the meeting in 2 days. Ah, before I forget."

"What is it?" the woman asked.

"At the meeting, we will let the people know about the Kouukage being here. I will also be present to ensure that there are no casualties.

"Of course Sakura-sama." Yuri smiled at her and hugged he once again.

"Goodbye Yuri-san."

"Goodbye Sakura-sama."

The women parted and Sakura walked around the village. She kept thinking about her bad feeling and lost in her thoughts she reached the Hokage's tower. Sakura didn't really want to share her suspicions just yet with Tsunade, and pushed herself from the ground and ran upwards on the wall. A few seconds later she was looking at the village from the spot on the stone-head figures overlooking the entire village.

"Konoha, Amegakure, Marriage." thinking back on the morning Sakura recalled the interaction with Itachi. He saw her in the black-lace lingerie. However, she didn't blush as she wasn't a child anymore. Knowing they would marry, sooner or later he would have seen her in such an attire. What made her tremble a bit was his behavior. She had never felt trapped like she did in the morning, when Itachi caught her between him and her wardrobe. But trapped was not quite the word she searched for. More like owned. But when he made it known to her that there would be no love between them her shoulders sagged.

"Why am I feeling like this?" she thought to herself. "Disappointed. This is not like me." she cursed inwardly at her own feelings. "Why him?" but she knew the answer to her question.

Sakura laid on the ground for several minutes and she heard steps behind her. She didn't have to turn around to see who it was based on the chakra signature.

"Uchiha Itachi." Sakura murmured, but loud enough for him to hear her. "You should know better than to sneak on me again. Just because you managed once to sneak up on me in the morning, that doesn't mean that it will happen again." Itachi lowered himself on the ground near her and spoke lowly while watching her.

"It's high time we talked, Sakura." her eyes widened for a fraction, but hearing him calling her by her first name, moved something inside her. She turned her head to look at him and was a bit surprised to see him watching her so intently.

"What is there to talk about? As far as I know, you already heard everything from Mikoto-sama. I have nothing more to say to you."

"For a first, you can start explaining why you cut yourself in our spar yesterday and let everyone think that I won." the pinquette eyes widened for a short while and then narrowed. So he figured her out. Of course he would. After all he was a Sharingan user. He could see everything.

"And if I refuse?"

"Your choice. You said in the morning that I didn't even want to try my best to make something of this marriage. That's what I am doing now. Trying to get to know you better. But I expect the same from you, if you want this arrangement to work." Itachi's soft voice sent a shiver through her spine and goosebumps appeared on her skin.

Sakura was at a loss of words as she stared at him in disbelief. She sighed and closed her eyes for several seconds. The she began to talk.

"I went ahead with this marriage because of reasons you know very well. If I were to win, then the people would believe that I am stronger than you. The Uchiha clan heir. I didn't want that. In 2 days the people will find out at long last about the village founders and I didn't want for your clan to be thought of as weak."

"We're not weak." he stated growling.

"No. I know so. But due to the recent events, the Uchiha clan seems to be less and less respected by the people. By marrying you, I wanted to strengthen your status as well as receive your clan's protection." Itachi looked at her while she spoke.

"I am alone. The only survivor of the Haruno clan. My parents were killed by Mist shinobi while we were away from Konoha and right now I am the only one alive that can restore the Haruno clan." her latest statement sent a shiver through him but he didn't know why he had that reaction. "Alone..." he thought.

"I left the village so I could get stronger. But yesterday I didn't want the people to believe that I am stronger than you. They don't know me. They do know you. After tomorrow's news I didn't want the people or your clan to think me a threat to the village."

"And did you?" he asked her.

Sakura didn't respond to him on the spot. She turned her gaze to his eyes and waited for several seconds.

"Yes. I am not the weak girl I used to be. But I paid a heavy price for that. I lost my parents, for one." Itachi noticed that her gaze was no longer on him, but far away. Sakura didn't know why she was telling him all this, but felt that it was the right thing to do.

"The night they were killed..." she continued "...it was during a rebellion in Amegakure. The Kouukage did everything she could to save them, but it was too late." Itachi kept listening to her without intruding. He knew it was hard for her to speak of them to him, but it somehow thrilled him that she could find the trust in him to talk about painful memories.

"There is a probability that I would have to return to Amegakure for a while, but that is still to be decided by the Kouukage. You must understand that both Konoha and Amegakure are important to me." Itachi finally decided to ask her another question.

"Tsunade told me in private, that the Kouukage is within the party from the Amegakure and gave me some details as for why we have to get married and regarding the alliance. She made it clear that there are very few people who know exactly who she is. She didn't tell me though. But you know." Sakura thought she had made it clear to Tsunade that Mikoto Uchiha should be the only one to know. She didn't expect her to tell him also about the Kouukage. Recovering from her shock she replied to him cause lying would be pointless.

"Yes. But I cannot tell you unfortunately. Not yet at least. If someone else is to find out about her, the Amegakure might be attacked again by the rebels and Mist shinobi. That's all I can tell you." Itachi waited for a while and thought a bit before asking again. However, his interest in the Kouukage somehow put her on edge. She didn't want to give away critical information. You never know who might be listening.

"How is she? I am not asking about her identity though. But what do the people of Amegakure say about her?"

Sakura again didn't respond on the spot, but thought well before responding to him as to no disclose anything vital to her mission. When he thought that Sakura would not respond to his question, he heard her soft voice.

"The Kouukage eh? Well then I will tell you a story about her. From where everything began." Sakura looked him straight in the eyes, and her breath hitched for a short moment. It was already night outside and his face was only lightened by the moon, stars, and the faded lights from the festival, but in that moment her heart pounded continuously.

 **Aaaand 5th chapter is done. What're your thoughts on this?**


	6. Chapter 6 - Aries Dream

**Chapter 6 - Aries Dream**

 _ ***"The Kouukage eh? Well then I will tell you a story about her. From where everything began."***_

"She is a strong woman...But she wasn't always like that." Sakura looked at the stars as she went on with her story. "They say that she's a woman to fear. That her strength has no limits."

"They?" Itachi asked.

"The people from Amegakure. No one knows who she really is. So they assume things based on what they see and hear. But the world is usually like that, as people fear what they don't know. However, like I said, she is strong, though she wasn't always like that. It is said that when she arrived in Amegakure she was not liked by the people, but then again no one knew that one day she would become their leader."

"I shouldn't tell you this, but 10 years ago she was sent there from Konoha. She was a Leaf kunoichi previously. When she got there, the Kouukage at that time was ruining the village. There were rebellions all over the village, people starving, sickness. She tried to somehow help anyone who needed her help, but some of them didn't like her interference. After the previous Kouukage had been taken down by the rebels, the leader of them proceeded to rule the Village Hidden by Rain. But nothing changed. Renge Shinsen. That's the name of their so-called leader. But he only led them to destruction. When she kept helping the poor and sick, Renge wanted to punish her, saying that for him to be respected and trusted, they would firstly have to suffer."

"I will never agree to such actions that Renge had taken. This is my belief as a medical-ninja. Picking on the ones who can't defend themselves is not what a shinobi should do." Sakura's features turned scary as Itachi scanned her.

"Neither do I." he replied to her statement. Sakura took a glance at him and then returned to her story.

"So he captured her and tortured her. Even now, she has several scars on her back from whip lashes. She could always have them healed, but she wants them to remain where they are, as they remind her of how weak she once was. They are a reminder of her weakness but also her strength, of who she is now. And after going through all that, they threw her away near the edge of a cliff. But she didn't give up. Couldn't give up. Her resolve changed, knowing that she couldn't leave all those people to a possible treatment that she had."

"She crawled on the ground until she reached a cave. They say that it was a wolves den, but she couldn't care less. She dragged herself inside and there they were: yellow eyes, hungry, angry growls. At that moment she felt fear. Fear not for herself, but for the fact that she might not be able to save the people from Amegakure, after all. And then, in all those glances full of dread, she saw a white wolf, bigger than the others, lying on the ground and bleeding. She made her way through the pack of wolves growling at her, but neither jumping to hurt her, as she locked her eyes to the ones of the white wolf. Isara. He let her close the distance between them and she took a look at his wounds and then began to clean them with the water pouring through the cave."

"She hadn't left the cave for several days while she kept watch on the wolf. The other wolves brought her food and in return, they licked her wounds. In days she was healed, but so was the white wolf. They say that Isara is a legendary wolf with unknown powers and that it has become the Kouukage's ninōkami from then onwards. The wolf is not only her familiar, but also her protector and friend. He is not simply just a pet to her. Or a tool to use." Again Sakura turned to look at him as if wanting to make sure that he was not mocking her story by laughing at her, but was surprised to see him staring at her.

"Anyway, she still had to return to Ame, and knowing this, Isara taught her everything he knew about ninjutsu techniques and some more. He also agreed to follow her, so strong is their bond. Whenever she wants, she could always call him. However, she called him only once, after their encounter in the cave. When she finally took the position of Kouukage. When she returned to Amegakure, she was stronger, and she finally defeated Renge. From then on however, for 2 years already, there are still loyal subjects who agree to his ways of leading. Thus, the rebellions still take place from time to time in Amegakure. And she's trying to prevent another war from starting by putting an end to these rebels."

"From what I see, she's trying to make them submit, just like Renge did." Itachi said in the end when he surmised that the story has ended.

"You're wrong! She would never use such ways to make people bow to her. The people from Amegakure trust her and put their faith in her. She's a good ruler." Sakura retorted.

"You have yet to meet her, but you already think that she is cruel. She isn't. At least not comparing to what Renge did to Amegakure people."

"You keep defending her as if you really believe in her ways." Itachi dared a glance at her face and noticed her gaze on him.

"I believe in her. All she did until now was for her people. And they believe in her. Even Hokage-sama believes in her."

"I'm not one to give my trust to just anyone, Sakura. They have to earn it. I'm not so foolish as to believe everything I hear before seeing actual facts." Itachi crossed his arms behind his head on the ground and stared above, at the sky. The silence covered the area. Then in a whisper she added.

"But, if I asked you to simply, blindly trust her, would you? If I asked you to trust me, would you, Itachi?" the huskyness of her voice and the soothing tone of it attracted his attention to her.

"Her, no. You...I don't know, Sakura. Just last night I found out that I have to choose whether to marry you or not. I honestly don't know. Can I trust you?" the question in his voice took her aback for a second, as she saw him propped on an elbow, on his right side, watching her.

"Of course you can trust me." she whispered lowly. Accepting her answer Itachi nodded.

"Is the story you told me true?" he inquired.

"Yes. Every part of it."

"What does she want to accomplish? What is her dream in becoming the Kouukage?"

"She only wants the world to be peaceful. As much as it can though. For the villages to work together, be stronger together, whatever might come in the way. She wants...peace."

"And you? What is your dream?" again Itachi's question managed to surprise her, whenever she expects it less.

"My dream?" thinking about it, Sakura noticed that she never thought about herself. She always put others in front of her. Never thinking about her own dream and happiness. "Family. Though that might sound childish."

"Why do you think so? I heard others saying they dream of money, power, to become a Kage, but it's true, I never heard one to dream about a family. But then again, everyone is different."

"I suppose I want to be loved, and love in return. Have children, a husband, a family." just realizing what Sakura said, she stood. "Basically what every other woman wants. That should be enough for today." Right then Itachi also stood and faced her as he spoke.

"After all, I didn't choose bad. You will make a fine wife and mother Sakura." getting closer to her, Sakura took a step back towards the edge of the stonehead, but soon after she stopped.

"Well, it seems we have a misunderstanding here Uchiha-san." he raised an eyebrow to her comment and her again-added honorifics.

"And that is?" he asked curiously.

"You didn't choose me." his eyes showed no emotion for a while, until she gave her reply again. He frowned as she spoke.

"I chose you." and she jumped off the head stone.

Itachi stood still for several seconds after Sakura left. He kept staring at the spot she was just earlier. Thinking about their conversation he couldn't do anything but scoff.

"Conceited as ever."

He rose from the ground, took a few steps forward taking her previous place, overlooking the village. It seems as of lately his mind was filled only with her. Until he heard some steps behind him. He turned around and spotted his cousin.

"Izumi."

"Itachi-kun. Are you really getting married to her?" the words came out as whispers but Itachi heard then nonetheless.

"How do you know this?" Itachi frowned slightly but kept himself still.

"I heard Mikoto and Fugaku-sama talking about you. Why are you doing this? You don't love her."

"Sometimes there are moments when you have to do what is required. Emotions only get in the way." his answer slightly surprised Izumi as she knew he was not the kind of person to be cold to others.

"Itachi...You don't have to do this. I love you. I really do believe we could be happy together. We've known each-"

"Izumi. We had this discussion before." he interrupted Izumi before she could finish her sentence. He was not going to have the same talk with her again.

"Love is not in plan for my future. As long as the Uchiha clan and Konoha are safe and sound, there's no place for feelings. I do not care about that."

"So that's it? You will live a loveless life and have a loveless marriage? What about children?" Izumi spat out.

"Of course I will want children. But you do not need love for that." Itachi replied with a stoic face.

"What's...I could make you happy...If she was not around then eventually we would get married. What about the time when we were a couple? Did that really mean nothing to you? Do I mean nothing to you?" Izumi's eyes were tearing and she turned around to avoid him seeing her. She knew that Itachi doesn't like girls who cry.

"Izumi." He took a step towards her, but stopped in time. "This is something that I must do. For Konoha and the clan. I can't run away from my duties."

"It doesn't matter what I say no? You will still marry that woman. Even if you don't love her. Only because you love Konoha and the clan much more than your life." Izumi anger took over her as she spat the words out.

"I hate it. Why is it always Konoha and the clan more important than me to you?" Itachi kept looking at her back but said nothing. Izumi waited for a word, any word to come out of him, but none did.

"Whatever. Do as you wish." as she readied herself to leave Itachi said one last thing.

"Izumi." She turned around to face him, but she was met with a scowl on his face. "Do not interfere."

Several seconds passed until the black-haired woman recovered from his comment and straightened her back and took her leave. Soon after Itachi left also, not noticing a third person that he left behind. Sakura stood on one side of a stone-head, from where she heard the entire conversation, without anyone seeing or sensing her.

"Children...no love..." she sighed.

As she looked down to the village last time this night she found a new resolve. To not fall further in love with Uchiha Itachi, as he clearly stated that there would be no love coming from here. And for the time being she would have to leave the Uchiha compound. At any cost.

 **Here is 6th chapter. Surprised? :D**


	7. Chapter 7 - Jealousy

_**Chapter 7 - Jealousy**_

The next day Sakura visited Mikoto and waited until the woman was almost done with the dishes.

"Mikoto-san." a honeyed voice said.

"Oh, Sakura-san." the Uchiha matriarch stopped what she was doing and turned around to face the pink haired kunoichi.

"What is it?" she asked her with concern seeing Sakura's features.

"I came to thank you for allowing me to stay here, but I am afraid that I will have to take my leave now. I've been looking for a place and found one. As of today I will be living there." Sakura bowed to Mikoto to show her respect.

"Oh, my dear. But you didn't have to do that since soon you will be part of our family. You don't have to leave." Mikoto tried to change Sakura's mind but soon she figured that the woman in front of her was too stubborn to be convinced otherwise.

"That's why I cannot remain here. At least not until we're properly married. There are enough rumour regarding my position within Konoha, I don't want to start even more."

"What are you worried about sweetheart?" the elder woman asked.

"I...I just need a bit of time alone and a quiet place. No offense, but the Uchiha compound is not really the most quiet." Sakura smiled at the dark haired female and continued.

"I need a bit of time with myself."

"Oh dear. I will miss you. But it's only a short while until we see each other on a daily basis. Very well. Don't worry and take care of yourself. I want my future grandsons or granddaughters to be as strong as you are." Sakura heard the woman's words and instantly tensed in response.

"Mikoto-sama, that's-" Sakura was interrupted by Mikoto before she finished her sentence.

"Now now. No need to be embarrassed or worried. It's the cycle of life my dear. Now get running cause I have cleaning to do." Sakura said her farewells half-heartedly, but left nonetheless. She couldn't stop hearing again and again Mikoto's words."...grandsons or granddaughters." Sakura didn't take too many steps as she almost ran through Izumi.

Izumi Uchiha, cousin to Itachi and Sasuke. Sakura didn't quite like her, but probably that was just the jealousy taking slightly over her.

"Hold on. Jealousy?" Sakura shook her head and greeted the woman in front of her.

"Hello. You must be Uchiha Izumi. I'm Haruno Sakura." the pink haired kunoichi stretched her arm to shake her hand but remained untouched. The dark haired female only snickered at her.

"Don't get too cheeky Haruno. Just because you got into the good graces of Fugaku and Mikoto-sama, that doesn't mean that you're a friend of us." Sakura was expecting the cold shoulder from the woman. So the jealousy was talking for her too. "You will not get my..."

"Izumi-san. I have to intention to listen to you childish blabber. Whatever involves me and Uchiha-san, that's between of us. You have no say in this. Now, I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself, if you don't want to embarrass yourself on these grounds." Izumi stared at her fumming, knowing that if she attacked the pink haired girl, Mikoto and Fugaku wouldn't let down her easily. And god knows what Itachi would do to her if he heard about it.

"I wonder what would Itachi-kun say if you did something to me. You do know that we used to be together right? Probably he wouldn't take it lightly. He-heh." Izumi was expecting the woman in front of her to surprised, or angry, or anything but she didn't expect her to look at her with boredom.

"It doesn't matter to me what you used to be in the past. Past. After all I am the one getting married to him." Izumi's fists were cracking by her sides at her reply. If it were her, she would have pulled all the pink hair the woman had in her head.

Sakura started to walk towards Izumi until she reached her side and whispered something, only she could hear.

"And Izumi-san. The next time you speak like that to me, I will make sure you're taken off the mission roster for at least a month." With this, Sakura vanished, leaving the Uchiha woman boil.

"Damn you, bitch." she murmured to herself.

In another part of the village, Itachi and Shisui were meeting with Naruto and Sasuke to go for a sparring session.

"Yo, lil' cousin." Shisui was as always, pretty energic and mocking Sasuke to no ends.

"Hn." Sasuke wasn't really in the mood to listen to his cousin's ramble.

"What's wrong otouto?" Itachi asked by his side.

"Nothing."

"He's just sulking. We met Sakura-chan as she was moving her stuff to a new apartment. I heard that she was staying temporarily at your place. But she said she needed her own place. Something about time with herself."

"Oh. But she stayed there for only 2 days right? And she had her own quarters by the lake. Right, Itachi?"

"Hn." Itachi didn't quite expect her to leave so soon though. "And your issue is?" he asked his little brother.

"She's a girl. She shouldn't be living alone."

"Oho, my little cousin has a crush on his old teammate? That's sweet." Shisui yelped when he felt the fist of Sasuke on his head.

"Nothing of the sort. But she's been away for 5 years. We didn't see much of her during that time, one or two times."

Itachi didn't know what to make of that. Even before she left, he hadn't seen much of her.

"What about the time before she left?" Itachi asked mildly. Shisui was a bit taken aback by his question since Itachi never inquired about other people. Especially girls. Ever.

"Well...Sakura-chan, I think she was training with Tsunade-baa-chan. Though I don't know the details. But I heard she is an exceptionally good med-nin." Naruto answered since Sasuke was still in deep thoughts about Itachi's question.

"Hm...a med-nin huh? That's quite outstanding. It's not easy to become one, since you need an extremely good chakra control. And she's even an ANBU captain. Man, not even you are a captain Sasuke. That must mean something right?" Sasuke eyed his cousin and brother, but didn't say anything. Shisui had made a good point. If she got the captain position in ANBU, she wasn't to be taken lightly. Hell, he witnessed that first hand when they sparred.

"Ah, good you're here." Just at that time, the very person they were talking about just appeared in front of them.

"Oh, Sakura-chan!" Naruto squealed.

Sakura noticed that Itachi and Shisui were there too and nodded at them in greeting.

"Uchiha-san, Shisui-san." they nodded back at her to acknowledge her presence.

"Haruno-san." Itachi kept her eyes on her as Shisui jumped to hug her.

"Sakura-ch-...Owiee !" When she saw Shisui jumping towards her, Sakura flicked his forehead with an infused chakra finger and in a matter of seconds the other 3 males could see Shisui flying a few meters back. They were quite surprised at her strength with a single flick of her finger.

"Calm down Shi-kun. Uchiha-san." She gave him a smile and Sakura finally turned fully to Itachi.

"I will be taking these two for a mission briefing at the Hokage Tower."

"Eh? EH? A mission with Sakura-chan? YES!" Naruto squealed.

"What is it?" Sasuke stepped in, right before Naruto jumped at her and received the same treatment as Shisui.

"I will tell you on the way to the Tower." her short reply got their attention. And that's when Sasuke figured that she didn't want to talk about this with his brother and cousin around.

Itachi just eyed the 3 teammates of Team 7 as they interacted. It looked as if Sakura hadn't left at all. If anything, she didn't mention it, and neither did his brother or their blond teammate.

"Well then Aniki, we're off. Try not to kill him, or mother will have your head." Sasuke looked at his brother noticing their cousin approaching.

"Dun worry, Sasuke. I won't let him." Shisui grinned and replied finally getting back to them.

Itachi nodded to him and turned to Sakura.

"Haruno-san. Try not to kill him, or mother will have your head." the same sentence Sasuke gave him, he said to Sakura. She eyed him for a bit, before a grin appeared on her face. "Don't worry. I'll keep him alive. For now." Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto took their leave as Shisui thought about their exchange of replies.

"What the hell was that, Itachi-kun?" he smiled devilishly at his cousin as Itachi faced him. "Don't tell me, that's you flirting?" Shisui got himself another flick on his forehead, but this time he wasn't taken by surprise. Instead he used this opportunity to start their spar.

"I won't go easy on you, Shisui."

"Neither will I, cousin." As they started to spar, several kunais and shurikens flew within a millimeter from their bodies. As they were on a training ground they agreed not to use their bloodline doujutsu. And they kept the same rythm for a few hours until they were both too exhausted to fight more.

 _ **And chappy 7. Let me know your thoughts :D I haven't forgotten about this story. Been brainstorming all this while :)))**_


End file.
